Dos Imanes
by Heit
Summary: Ginny encuentra un libro del colegio que le recuerda a alguien y siente que tiene que ir en su busca.


Hola!!!!!!!!! Kiero decir ke estoy castigada (por eso llevo tanto sin conectarme), asi ke solo me da tiempo a subir esto, no me keda tiempo para renovar ningun fanfic ni para leer nada. no se hasta cuando seguire castigada. kiza abril.  
  
Bueno, esto es fruto del aburrimiento y de una gran dosis de canciones de hombres g, asi ke solo espero ke os guste y ke me dejeis reviews!!!!!!! (ya se ke ahora no puedo leerlos. pero si podre cuando me kiten el castigo!!!!!!! Asi ke a mandar r/r!!!!!!!!!  
  
Un beso  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------  
  
INTRODUCCIÓN  
  
Hacía tres años que Ginny había acabado el colegio, cuatro desde que lo hizo Harry.  
  
Aunque habían estado a punto varias veces, nunca sucedió nada entre ellos...  
  
Ahora Harry tenía un grupo de música, con el que solía tocar en las Tres Escobas y estaba a punto de sacar un disco, y Ginny estudiaba derecho.  
  
Ambos vivían en Hogsmade, aunque después de los años se habían distanciado (en el colegio eran buenos amigos) y ni se hablaban.  
DOS IMANES  
  
Ginny estaba en el desván de la casa que compartía con algunas amigas en Hogsmade. Estaba buscando un libro que le hacía falta en un baúl donde guardaba los libros que había utilizado en el colegio. Había cogido unos cuantos para buscar si eran los que necesitaba cuando uno de ellos se calló al suelo y quedó abierto. Ginny se agachó para recogerlo y miró en el margen de la página, ya que había algo escrito... ponía "Harry"...  
  
[Siempre que abras tus libros viejos del colegio y veas mi nombre escrito en aquella página, que no recuerdas cuál es]  
  
Sin poder remediarlo sonrió y sus carrillos se colorearon ligeramente... se sonrojaba incluso por su simple recuerdo.  
  
Harry... aquel chico que la salvó tantas veces en el colegio, el que fue su mejor amigo... y el que, sin saberlo, tantas noches la había conducido a un mundo de fantasía en el que ambos iban cogidos de la mano...  
  
Estuvo pensando un tiempo en Harry... y de que se dio cuenta no recordaba ni qué día era... Esa clase de cosas eran las que producía en Ginny el recuerdo de Harry... Y ella no podía hacer nada por remediarlo, porque aunque ella ya no lo amaba, Harry siempre estaría ahí, haciéndose recordar de una manera u otra y haciendo que Ginny perdiera la noción del tiempo.  
  
[Sonreirás y a la media hora te darás cuenta de que has pensado tanto que no recuerdas ni qué día es]  
  
Sin prácticamente saber lo que hacía, Ginny cogió su abrigo y salió a la calle, dejándose el desván totalmente descolocado y aquel libro tirado en el suelo, abierto mostrando el nombre de Harry.  
  
Hacía mucho viento, las farolas y los árboles se movían tanto que Ginny pensó que no aguantarían mucho, pero eso no hizo que Ginny retrocediera, siguió su camino hacia ninguna parte...  
  
Sus pasos la llevaron al parque, a quedarse quieta frente a un banco... buscando el recuerdo de aquella tarde de primavera en la que estuvo tan cerca de robarle un beso a Harry en ese mismo banco, y que no lo hizo porque de repente llegó Ron... como siempre cualquier detalle había hecho que Ginny y Harry no acabaran juntos.  
  
[Saltarás a la calle, buscando recuerdos, las farolas se mueven, hay mucho viento...]  
  
Ahora tenía la necesidad de ver a Harry, aunque tan solo se cruzara con él y no se dirigieran palabra... y sabía dónde podía encontrarlo.  
  
Ahora sus pasos la llevaban hasta las Tres Escobas, donde probablemente Harry haría una actuación en unos minutos o estaría tomándose algo.  
  
Entró, y sus ojos repasaron con detalle todo el bar, hasta parar en un chico de pelo negro y alborotado que estaba junto a unos amigos hablando, riendo y bebiendo cerveza.  
  
¿Cuántas veces ella había ocupado el lugar de aquellos amigos? Había perdido la cuenta...  
  
[Siempre que abras tus ojos grandes y veas mi sonrisa empapada en cerveza y mis amigos a mi lado, ocupando tu lugar]  
  
Inconscientemente se acercó hacia Harry, y se quedó a dos metros detrás de él, observándole. Afortunadamente había tanta gente que no había sido notada.  
  
Recordaba cuando solía acompañar a Harry a tomar algo, y estaban horas sentados en la barra, hablando de cosas que tanto les preocupaban, unas simples y sin importancia y otras trascendentales.  
  
Pensaba... lo había tenido tantas veces a su lado, tan cerca de ella... y sin embargo, jamás logró robarle un beso en los labios, ese beso tan codiciado por ella y que nunca consiguió.  
  
[Me recordarás, de pie en la barra, sonriendo y sabiendo que tú estás a mi espalda pensando lo mismo que yo]  
  
Eran dos imanes que nunca se unirían.  
  
Por mucho tiempo que pasara, Harry seguiría en el recuerdo de Ginny, junto con aquellas tardes que pasaron juntos... y en cierto modo nunca se separarían, porque todos aquellos recuerdos los mantendrían unidos... Podrían pasar años, como los que habían pasado, y cambiar tantas cosas... Pero ninguna de ellas los distanciarían, estaba completamente segura de que era imposible...  
  
Eran dos imanes que nunca se unirían, pero jamás se separarían.  
  
[Es verdad. ¿Para qué engañarnos? Somos dos imanes que nunca se unirán. Pasarán los años y seguiremos mirándonos. Somos dos imanes, tú los has dicho, y ni la música ni el tiempo nos puedes separar]  
  
Todo seguiría igual: Harry seguiría cantando y tocando con su grupo, y todo el mundo iría a oír sus canciones, mientras que Ginny seguiría estudiando y sería una buena abogada...  
  
Se quedó unos minutos más contemplando a Harry... observando sus gestos y oyendo su risa, pero Ginny ya había hecho lo que quería, ver a Harry, así que decidió marcharse a casa y seguir rebuscando en libros para estudiar, ya que un montón de recuerdos le venían a la cabeza, y le hacían daño.  
  
[Y seguiré cantando para ti, y seguirán oyendo mis canciones en el mismo bar. Y yo estaré en la barra y tú estarás a mi espalda y cuando llegue a casa, me estará esperando... mi guitarra]  
  
Ginny llegó a casa, subió al desván y cerró bruscamente el libro en el que una vez escribió el nombre de Harry. Encontró el libro que estaba buscando y fue a su habitación a estudiar. Pero algo le impedía concentrarse... era la imagen de Harry...  
  
¿Y si lo llamaba? Quizá podrían quedar un día para hablar... tenían tantas cosas que contarse... y quizás por fin conseguiría aquel beso tan deseado...  
  
Ginny sacudió la cabeza... si no había conseguido aquel beso en una de sus muchas oportunidades, no lo conseguiría ahora, pero la idea de llamarle no era del todo mala, así que... ¿por qué no? Haría lo que debería haber hecho tanto tiempo atrás.  
  
Se levantó ilusionada del pupitre y fue al salón, descolgó el teléfono y marcó el número de Harry. Nunca lo había llamado, pero se sabía el número de memoria....  
  
Un tono... Dos tonos... al parecer Harry no estaba en casa, porque nadie cogía el teléfono...  
  
Cerró los ojos y salió una lágrima de ellos... y decidió olvidarle... era mejor dejar las cosas tal y como estaban...  
  
[Sonará el teléfono y yo no podré oírlo y tú cansada de llamar, cerrarás los ojos... y me olvidarás]  
  
Todo siguió como siempre: Ginny estudiaba y Harry tocaba.  
  
Después de algunos años, Ginny tuvo que volver al desván, abrió un libro viejo del colegio y volvió a ver aquel nombre en el margen de una página...  
  
[Y yo estaré en la barra sonriendo y sabiendo que no estás, y no estarás, hasta dentro de algún tiempo, que abrirás tus libros viejos del colegio y de pronto sonreirás, saltarás a la calle y me buscarás. Somos dos imanes...] 


End file.
